Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer is a female unicorn pony-turned-human and former antagonist introduced in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. She is a student at Canterlot High School, a former student of Princess Celestia, and a rhythm guitarist for the student band The Rainbooms. Following her appearance in Equestria Girls, she has since appeared in other films, animated shorts, software, film novelizations and chapter books, and several IDW comics. .She represents the element of empathy. She is voiced by Rebecca Shoichet who is also the singing voice of Twilight Sparkle. Personality Throughout Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer is shown to be sarcastic. She frequently insults and belittles others, and thinks little of it. According to human Fluttershy, Sunset makes life ironic for "anyone who stands in her way". As a result, much of the Canterlot High student body is afraid of her. She is also shown to be mainly concerned with gaining power, desperately trying various attempts to get Twilight Sparkle's crown in order to use its magic. However, she doesn't appear to be willing enough to inflict physical sarcasm on others, or at least not upon small animals (i.e. Spike), claiming she isn't a monster. Despite this, she appears to be easily irritated when someone else is praised in her presence, to the point of being provoked into attacking them. When Sunset puts on the element of magic, she transforms into a demonic visage of herself. While in this form, she becomes more fierce and goes so far as attempting to dispose of Twilight. After she is defeated by the Elements of Harmony, Sunset Shimmer becomes immediately repentant and apologizes for her actions, appearing to renounce her prior sardonic ways. In Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer appears to have completely changed from her old self and started believing in friendship, becoming friends with her former enemies, even Twilight Sparkle, and friendly toward others. She also appears deeply repentant for her actions made at the end of the first film, referring to her altered self as a "raging she-demon". By the end of Rainbow Rocks, Sunset starts writing friendship reports to Princess Twilight using the book she once used to communicate with Princess Celestia. In Equestria Girls - Friendship Games, while Sunset has managed to fully integrate herself into the group and able to take mentions of what she did in the past with good humor, she also harbors a fear of losing her school's newly gained trust, and she becomes deeply depressed when she believes she has let them down, despite their assurances. She also becomes increasingly irritated by her struggles to understand how magic works in the human world, briefly snapping at her friends at one point. When the human Twilight Sparkle endangers her friends, Sunset's anger explodes as she berates Twilight for meddling with forces she doesn't understand, taking her own frustrations and self-doubt out on her. However, she immediately regrets her harsh words and reaches out to Twilight in friendship by the end of the film. In Legend of Everfree, Sunset Shimmer appears as serving as moral support for human Twilight. At Camp Everfree, Sunset is paired up with Twilight in the Sapphire Tent. While at the camp, Sunset's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability to sense others' thoughts, memories, and feelings through physical touch. Throughout the film, Sunset helps Twilight come to grips with the dark magic of Midnight Sparkle inside her, and she guides all of her friends in embracing their new magical abilities. She also helps Flash Sentry get over Princess Twilight, and they start over as friends after their bitter breakup. When Sunset discovers strange goings-on behind the scenes at Camp Everfree, she initially suspects camp co-director and Twilight's crush Timber Spruce. However, she later discovers it to be Timber's sister Gloriosa Daisy. By helping Twilight overcome her fear of Midnight Sparkle, Sunset proves integral in defeating Gloriosa when she is consumed by Equestrian magic. She and her fellow Rainbooms also take part in saving Camp Everfree from closing down with a Crystal Ball fundraiser. After the ball, Sunset ask where the magic from the cave come from. Backstory Sunset's backstory is explored deeper in the comics. Here, it is shown she had a very troubled relationship with her mentor Princess Celestia, which explains her descent into evil (though she was already extremely arrogant, self-centered, and antisocial, thus her mentor's short patience with her). Sunset had previously appeared in the form of a toy and as a NPC in the MLP Gameloft game. In both versions, she was merely a neutral character and not a truly evil one. Trivia * Sunset Shimmer become Thomas' enemy but reformed in the end of in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and becomes Thomas' new friend in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. * Sunset Shimmer make her first debut in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series'' ''and will be guest starring in the adventures. * Sunset Shimmer somehow have strong relationships with her closes friends, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Discord and Marco Polo. * Sunset Shimmer is best friends with Discord, Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Rattlesnake Jake, Starlight Glimmer and Trixie since they're all reformed characters. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Reformed characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Unicorns Category:Ponies Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Good vs. Good Category:Females Category:Girlfriends Category:Transformed Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Hammerer Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Unwanted characters Category:Allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Remorseful characters Category:Big Good Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure's heroes Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:Singing characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Genius Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Selfless characters Category:Misfits Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Incriminators Category:Global Protection Category:Humans Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Tomboys Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Equestria Girls Characters Category:PRINCESSES Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Anti-Registration Category:The Messiah Category:Animal Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Characters who let go their past Category:Chaotic Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Pure of Heart Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Leaders Category:Greedy characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Obssessed Category:Characters voiced by Rebecca Shoicet Category:Xenophobes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Ingenue Category:Telekinetics Category:Artistic Heroes